


When the Kids are Out

by RedxRobin



Series: Timkon Future AU [10]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Married Sex, Size Difference, Small Penis, Smut, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim and Conner finally get some alone time in their adult lives
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Timkon Future AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	When the Kids are Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy some awkward future smut!

“Have a good time! Uh, don’t do drugs!” Conner called out as he and Tim watched from the porch as their daughter Kyra got in the car with her friends, throwing an eye roll at her dad’s comment. They were going to see a midday concert in Metropolis apparently, and lucky enough their son Danny was with his friend Sam in Metropolis as well. The big Smallville farmhouse was just going to be left to the two of them, and deep down they were excited. 

Not like they didn’t enjoy parenthood, in fact it was more fun than they initially thought. The two kids being the spliced clones of the two of them did make it easier to relate, Danny more so since he was naturally more extroverted compared to Kyra’s usual loner-ism. But raising kids, while being superheroes; Conner had been Superman for the past 3 and a half years, with Tim making Robin his one and only role much earlier. And to top it off, Conner was a firefighter and Tim a photographer/P.I. for the Daily Planet, so none of them had much time to themselves where at least one role didn’t interfere. But now, both kids are teens and are going to be out more often (though they weren’t born infants just like their dad). Knowing that, both called in sick for the weekend shift, and the abundance of heroes can take care of the world in the meantime. Almost too good to be true. 

As soon as the car drove down the dirt country road and Tim closed the front door, he felt Conner’s strong hands grab him, turning him around and picking him up. Holding him against the door, Conner smashed his lips against Tim’s in a messy kiss, which Tim happily accepted despite the initial shock. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this” Conner breathed out as he pulled out of the kiss, before going back for Tim’s collar bone “Mmm, privacy” He moved his big hands to cup Tim’s ass through his jeans. Tim moaned out, wrapping his legs around Conner’s waist and moving his hands up his back and against his head, loving the feeling of his husband’s much bigger and taller body pushing against him. 

“Ah- Come on, don’t tell me you don’t love having the kids around” Tim gasped after already feeling a hickey getting placed on him, running his fingers through Conner’s short black hair in encouragement. 

“Oh I do, just sometimes I’d rather be doing this” Conner replied, going back up to plant another kiss on Tim’s lips, snaking his tongue in briefly before pulling out to say “Lift your arms up, baby” Tim let go and lifted his arms, and his Flash shirt flew up over his head. He looked back at Conner who had untucked and unbuttoned his plaid shirt with his TTK too, letting it fly off his arms to leave him bare chested. Tim felt the TTK on his back as Conner moved his hands to feel up his smooth, muscular chest. He gave Tim a little tickle under the armpits to lighten the mood, before bringing him up to his lips again. Tim on instinct ran his own hands up and down his husband’s chest, feeling his thick pecs before draping over his broad shoulders. He hummed in appreciation as Conner’s hands moved back down to one of his favourite spots and kneaded Tim’s butt cheeks. 

“Mmm. Ah- Conner, b-bedroom now” Tim moaned and Conner nodded against the crook of his neck. 

“Aye-aye, sir” he replied as he moved away from the door and up the stairs, still holding Tim and kissing his neck the whole time. 

  
As they entered the bedroom, Conner let Tim down on the ground so he could take off his socks. As he did, Conner unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down. Tim looked up and immediately flushed as Conner stepped out in his blue briefs, his almost too big erection poking to the side. 

“Oh wow…” Tim gasped, but gulped when Conner moved to him with a smile, as Tim’s belt was undone by itself. 

“Surprised you keep saying that, even when you see it every night” he replied with a smirk, his strong hand reached for the hem and tugged down hard. Tim awkwardly stepped out in his own white briefs. His own erection, while a lot smaller, resting underneath wanting the action. 

“Y-yeah but we don’t usually get to do- this!” Tim said as Conner just picked him up again with a rush. Tim sat comfortably in the hands on his butt again as they made out, Conner’s fingers playing with the legholes of Tim’s tighty whities, snaking under and close to his hole. Tim humped up against Conner’s chest, both of them grunting in unison against the kissing. Wanting to help, Tim moved his leg so his foot could reach Conner’s hard bulge, using his toes to feel Conner’s cock in his briefs. He tapped on Conner’s shoulder, who stopped and let him slide down. Tim got down on his knees and looked up at Conner with a smile. 

“I really did miss this too” he murmured, rubbing his cheek over the bulge, before opening his mouth as wide as he could and mouthed him. Conner breathed in and closed his eyes as he felt Tim tongue him over the soft material, trying to balance as Tim did his work. Tim moved his hands back around to grab Conner’s ass, earning another moan. After a couple squeezes, Tim sat on his calves as his hands moved up to his waistband and slowly pulled Conner’s briefs down, letting his massive boner boop the side of his nose. Tim giggled, but Conner’s encouraging hand urged him forward to lick up the uncut head. Tim’s tongue worked all over the slit, his hands moving the foreskin down, before sliding down the long shaft to fondle the heavy balls underneath. 

Conner rolled his head back and his hand played with Tim’s curtained black hair, urging for more. Tim, with a surge of confidence, pushed himself down the shaft, not making it halfway but continued to bob up and down passionately on the amount he had in his mouth. His hands gripped the rest, looking up at Conner with a smile around his dick. Conner looked down and he felt like he was in heaven. His dick was feeling tingly, but as much as he was enjoying this, Tim still had his tighty whities on and he hadn't done anything with the cute lil butt he was looking at. 

Conner tapped Tim’s shoulder, making him pull off with a spit string. He lifted Tim up under his armpits to place Tim on the bed. Tim instinctively laid on his back, but felt TTK lift his lower back up. Conner stepped towards him, grabbed Tim’s waistband of his briefs and ripped them clean off. 

“Hey!” Tim gasped, looking hurt at the ripped white undies on the floor. 

“Dude, you have like 500 million of them, you’ll live” Conner replied in between his breaths, and Tim nodded sadly, it was true he liked that kind a lot “It’s just been so long you know?”

“Yeah. Th-Then what are you waiting for?” Tim replied sheepishly, spreading his legs so Conner can look at his small but hard and leaking erection. Conner let out a whistle, licked his lips before getting down on his knees and licked a stripe up Tim’s dick. Tim laid his head back and sighed happily, but quickly moaned loudly when Conner went down on him completely. He moved his hand over his mouth, but Conner snickered and moved his hand away. 

“You forgot we have the house to ourselves, baby” Conner said “I wanna hear you” Tim nodded and Conner went back to work, engulfing Tim’s small dick again and shallowly but hastily bobbed up and down. His tongue lapped around his cut head as Tim moaned loudly. 

“Ohh, frick- Conner!” he yelled, and he could feel Conner’s grin “More” Conner pulled off him and rolled Tim on his stomach. 

“Ok, more it is” he said with a smirk that Tim could just feel looking over him “Move up a bit, baby” Tim crawled a bit forward before he leaned down to settle his face against the mattress, with his butt up to face Conner. He wiggled it a bit, making himself and Conner giggle. Conner smiled as he rubbed his thumb against Tim’s tight hole. 

Tim braced himself and gripped the sheets as he felt two big strong hands spread his cheeks and a warm tongue lick up his hole. Tim cringed at the tingly sensation, but barely made a whimper before Conner went at his hole, quickly sweeping his tongue in and out as Tim cried out his name. “Gods, this is my favourite. You look so freaking hot like this” Conner gasped out quickly, massaging Tim’s cheeks before going in again, eating Tim out like he was starving. Tim was gripping the sheets roughly, his biceps flexing and his curtained hair was sweating just over his eyes. Conner suddenly stopped, and Tim saw the draw open by itself. A cap of lube floated out and Conner caught it, quickly opening it up to lather his fingers with the cool substance. Tim gasped as the fingers slowly wedged his ass open, pulsing in and out slowly, but Conner was feeling impatient. 

“W-Wait, can I?” Tim spoke up suddenly, and Conner pulled his fingers out immediately, though a little confused. Tim crawled back off the bed to stand up, legs still shaky. He urged Conner to sit down and he obeyed, with the smaller man eagerly straddled onto his husband’s thick thighs. He grinded his ass into Conner’s massive erection, while Conner’s still cool and sticky hands massaged the smooth cheeks. Now understanding what was going on, Conner reapplied some lube and continued to finger-fuck Tim again, picking up the pace to spread him as quickly as he could. 

“Gods, you’re so freaking tight even for my fingers” Conner moaned against Tim’s shoulder, watching his handiwork from above. Tim was gripping onto his biceps, one wrapping around his small body to pull him closer. His dick was rubbing against Conner’s abs and he too was growing impatient. 

“I-I want it now” Tim gasped, slowly rubbing his dick against Conner’s stomach. Conner nodded and moved his fingers out of Tim’s ass and around his large shaft. He applied even more lube onto it specifically, making it all extra slippery and ready. He held around the head to line up with Tim’s more loose hole. Tim held his breath as he slowly pushed himself down, but his mouth hung open. Conner held onto him to keep him steady as he kept going and going, both of them wincing every couple seconds from the feeling. At last Tim settled down on Conner’s thighs and steadied his breath, adjusting himself to the feeling. 

“Love how you can just take all of me, it’s so fucking hot” Conner whispered, leaning down to give Tim a soothing kiss “How are you feeling?” 

“I-I m-miss being this full, y-you’re just so big” Tim replied in between moans, knowing the right ego strokes to get Conner going. Tim pushed himself up and slowly slid back down. He continued his pace as Conner held onto his slim waist to guide him. Tim was enjoying everything, but his legs were feeling like jelly already. “C-Can you, please?” he murmured and Conner nodded. Tim sat down on him and moved his legs up to wrap loosely around his waist. 

Conner knew what Tim wanted and he himself shifted, picking Tim up with him so he could get on his knees on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Tim while still holding him up, settling in and pulled out briefly, only to deliver a sharp quick thrust back in. Tim threw his head back and gasped, hands on Conner’s back and in his short hair. Conner continued to thrust in and out of Tim, quickly building up speed at the better angle. The bed shook and banged against the wall, while the pair was grunting and moaning loudly. 

“Oh frick, gods, harder please! Ah” Tim gasped, voice vibrating from the rapid thrusts “Ah- c-can you talk d-dirty again please? I miss hearing you too” 

“Yeah, you miss all of this so much, don’t you baby boy?” Conner moaned out with a slight chuckle, getting too lost in the feeling to speak “Miss my big dick plowing your tight ass? You feel so freaking amazing around me. I miss this so much!” his voice went a low rasp, Tim wasn’t even sure if it was for real. But he didn’t care, it did help push him along. Conner’s arms around Tim tightened, both of them sweating from their black hair down their foreheads, backs and hands. Conner licked up Tim’s neck, with his husband gasping in his ear. 

“I’m gonna come...” Tim moaned into it, which made Conner pick up the pace. 

“Ah-me too, almost there” he replied shakily, snaking one hand in between them to fondle Tim’s balls, before a touch on his dick almost sent Tim spiraling. He was close, needed one more push, and Conner knew something “Come on _Robin_ , cum for me. Cum for _Superman_ ” 

This sent Tim to spasm, his cum shot up onto their stomachs and below their chins. With that, Conner erupted into Tim’s ass, spilling out of him as his thrusts became shallow and slowed down. Both of them were breathing heavily as their hearts continued to race. Tim rested his head on Conner’s shoulder as the bigger man soothingly rubbed his back with one hand, thigh with the other. He could feel Conner deflate and sadly adjusted to let it flop out, still leaking onto the floor. 

Tim started to push back, and Conner let him stand up at the foot of the bed. Conner stopped him before he could turn to the bathroom, leaning up to lick the mess off of his now tiny flaccid dick, up his stomach and his chin, finishing with a soft kiss. Still messy himself, Conner got up to the ensuite to quickly go get some tissues. When he returned, he stood in front of Tim again, who leaned up and licked his own mess from Conner’s stomach. Conner’s hand moved down to wipe around Tim’s hole with the tissues, clearing the area of any leaking. He picked Tim up again so Tim can continue licking him up, before finishing with another kiss. 

“Thank you” Tim murmured, snuggling up close with Conner’s affectionate back rubs. 

“Nah, thank you, hun” Conner replied, kissing his temple “We _really_ need to do this more often, you know, before we can’t” 

“Eh. We’re still young, we have a lot of time, all the time in the world” said Tim turning to look at him with a smile “I love you” 

“Love you too” Conner said back, giving another kiss before letting Tim slide down “Shower?” 

“I’m a little peckish actually, after” Tim replied, weakly walking to the wardrobe to open some drawers. He got some new white briefs and pulled them on while Conner pulled up the same briefs he had on. Tim threw some gym shorts at him before he pulled his own red shorts up. 

“....Ok then, maybe round 2 in the shower, after?” Conner asked as he put his shorts up, just as Tim found one of his workout shirts and put it on, the much bigger size making him look absolutely adorable, even at 30. 

“We’ll see” Tim replied with a wink as the both of them walked out the bedroom door to the hallway, with Conner following him while shirtless “I just need at least some water after that workout, and maybe some ice cream” 

“Ok then, I’ll get some stuff done like feeding the horses and such” said Conner, letting Tim go first down the stairs before following him. 

“Yeah so, maybe after, we’ll have time for round t-“ Tim stopped himself as the pair came to the archway to the living room, where Kyra was sitting there watching TV “Oh! Hello” Tim awkwardly asked the moody teen, unable to hide his blush “What are you- what are you doing back so early?” 

“Yeah, so the thing got cancelled, just heard there was an attack in the area so I had to come back. 10 minutes ago...” she replied in utter annoyance, getting up to walk past her dads to the stairs “And for the record, I do _not_ wanna know more” she added before ascending to go to her room, and Tim and Conner were left embarrassed beyond belief. 

“Still wanna do round 2?” Conner whispered with a laugh, but only got a distressed moan from Tim. 


End file.
